The Little Mermaid
by Connie-kirkland
Summary: "En una poderosa tormenta caeras, mientras todos mueren, tu encontraras el amor, en fondo del mundo y inframundo, un amor tan fuerte y puro que muchos intentaran destruir" es mi primero fic! ;3 los invito a leer! yay! sireno!kurt principe!blaine *-*  !
1. Chapter 1

Fic " The Little Mermaid" dedicación para mi querida mortífaga pame chan *-* te adoro mi niña. Glee no es mío..Lastima! el drama es mío..Todo mío! ;3 mi primer Fic! Yay!

~ Miraba desde una roca, pensando que por magia, tendría a ese joven moreno, que sonría en el día y en la noche lloraba por la falta de amor. Kurt, un joven sireno le había prometido a su padre no ver a los humanos, pues él encontraba que los humanos eran seres crueles y sin amor… Pero Kurt no pensaba igual.

Una tarde de invierno, cuando el mar estaba siempre enfurecido y el cielo siempre llorando, lo vio, un hermoso joven, de ojos color hazel, con abundantes rizos en su cabeza y emanando una aura de tristeza, la misma que hechizó a Kurt.

Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos y deseos sobre el misterioso humano, no se dio cuenta que otro sireno lo miraba intensamente, era el prometido de Kurt, era Sebastian Sythe.

Blaine era el heredero al trono, su padre lo había dicho una fría mañana de invierno, que se tenia que desposar a una joven de buena cuna, su mundo se había roto en frente sus ojos, le dio una mirada lastimada a su padre y madre y huyó a su habitación, en sus pensamientos gravitaban sentimientos tan contradictorios, una felicidad de mejorar la vida de su gente y tristeza, porque nunca encontraría el amor, pues era homosexual , toda su estúpida familia lo sabia y lo habían comprometido con una asquerosa y mimada mujer… Mia Swier.

Esa mujer lo necesitaba, pues él era el puto heredero al trono, y ella solo lo utilizaba para tener fama y poder, él no entendía porque aún no encontraba el verdadero amor, una vez cuando él aún era un niño una hermosa y poderosa bruja apareció en el castillo, su presencia causo miedo y admiración, ella con su sedosa y poderosa voz, le hablo al niño, acariciando los suaves rizos, la bruja le dijo " En una poderosa tormenta caerás, mientras todos mueren, tu encontraras el amor, en el fondo del mundo y inframundo, un amor tan fuerte y puro, que muchos lo intentaran destruir, ese amor tendrá una deliciosa y armoniosa voz, piel tan pálida como la leche y ojos tricolor, Recuerda mis sabias palabras mi dulce niño, cuando tengas 18 primaveras y sea invierno, lo encontraras" Y como termino de hablar la extraña mujer, desapareció y Blaine en llanto deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la bruja tenga razón.

Quizás suba el otro capi el martes… ;3 si recibo R.R! *-* solo apretar el botón sensual de abajo y le das felicidad a esa autora novata!

Connie_kirkland


	2. Chapter 2

Recordando ese intimo pensamiento, mirando el mar con tristeza, faltaba poco para que el invierno tenga tormentas, y Blaine le rogo al mar…le rogo que lo ayudara a encontrar su amor, sin saber que la bruja lo miraba a él y al joven sireno con una picara sonrisa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 capitulo.

2 capitulo.** Dedicacion a mi querida mortifaga pame chan, a todos los r.r *-* gracias gracias lo leerme! que emocion! gracias... :/ tendre que tomar sus "sub-nombres" para las dedicaciones..lo siento el retraso.. ._. soy muy vaga!..enjoy**

Blaine se embarcó esa fría mañana de abril, el aire estaba dulce y las gavietas graznaban, parecía que el cielo le deseaba suerte y el mar la muerte, pues se avecinaba una gran y poderosa tormenta. En su barco había a bordo 100 hombres a su mando, mientras el ánimo del joven príncipe mejoraba, no se daba cuenta que algo ó alguien lo observaba enamorado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~kurt~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt nadaba con todas sus fuerzas a la orilla, acompañado de sus fieles amigas Mercedes, Rachel y Pamela. Kurt suspiraba enamorado contando lo guapo que era el príncipe de la superficie, mientras sus doncellas se miraban entristecidas, ellos sabían el destino de Kurt y Sebastian, sabían que ellos eran comprometidos, él más feliz era Sebastian, pero Kurt no lo sabia, él vivía en su burbuja personal, cantando para el joven de ojos hazel y soñando con estar con él y ser humano.

Las sirenas sintieron el cambio del mar y se fueron temerosas, se aproximaba una tormenta, pero Kurt se quedó en una roca, mirando el barco real, suspirando sin darse cuenta que la en ese momento la bruja estaba entrelazando su destino con el de Blaine y sonriendo entristecida, pues era un amor imposible, dos almas que buscaban amor, los dos separaba por la tierra y el mar, por el cruel destino que quería ver el espectáculo…que recién empezará. Sintiéndose miserable, la bruja desapareció.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Blaine~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-"Mi señor" gritaba Quinn, su capitana de marina, -"se aproxima un cruel tormenta, deberíamos ir".

-"pero mi capitana, aún no completamos la misión" le decía Blaine con su semblante indiferente.

-"okay… ¡que Poseidón nos ampare en sus aguas!" exclamó Quinn, sintiendo el peligro.

Mientras la tormenta llegaba a su destino final, a bordo del barco los hombres y mujeres se protegían, la tormenta acababa al barco y con la mayoría de las personas, Blaine mientras recordaba la profecía de la bruja… ese era el momento de encontrar su amor… quizás, solo quizás lo podría ver… y verlo cantar… Y con ese Blaine se hundió en el océano, pero alguien lo salvo, que nadando con todas sus fuerzas y llevándolo a la orilla del mar.

-" ¡lo siento!" llorando -"te lo ruego, ¡despierta!", Kurt le rogaba a su joven de ojos hazel que lo mirará, intentaba desesperadamente verlo moverse, pero el joven no tenia vida, Kurt entre llantos le pidió a su madre fallecida que él le daría su vida, le dará su vida a cambio de ver a Blaine vivo, a Blaine feliz, a Blaine enamorado, a cambio de su vida…y el cielo tomo esa promesa y le devolvió la vida a Blaine, a costa de la vida de Kurt, que en llanto y cantándole, no se había dado cuenta que su amor lo miraba sorprendido, embobado y feliz… La perdición empezaba.

GRACIAS POR LEER

**connie-kirkland**

**:3 Si me lees...y tienes historias yaoi/slash ;3 me dejas un R.R y te leere! **


End file.
